vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Artimus
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' The Trial for Peoplehood *'Full name:' Artimus Son of Kirt *'Race:' Sauroi *'Birthplace:' Primeberk, Sauroi lands. *'Residence:' Unknown *'Parents: Father:' Kirt Hellreaver -- God-King. Mother: Brett -- Demigod *'Siblings:' Twin sister Acana. Several and sundry others. *'Birthdate' Air 3.7, 2203, (Earth Equivalent November 7, 1952) *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 14' 0" *'Weight:' 500 *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Mated, a Gold woman named Elisa. The mating ceremony was covered by the Sauroi Lands unit of the National Geographic Expedition. The blow out event of the season. *'Description:' Golden scaled dragon man with arms and wings. He has a dragon shaped head full of large teeth. Normal looking hair on his head. Hands and feet don’t really have claws. He wears a sort of belted tabard if anything. Primary sexual characteristics are not easily evident on Sauroi. They don't have nipples and nothing dangles. Even nude he looks like Ken. So most people do not see him as "nude". Those that touched him report his hide is lightly scaled like a snake with a similar warm feel. Of note Artimus is Gold. We have learned that color follows the same sex parent. As Kirt is Green and Brett is Gold we can only assume magic to reverse the usual colors. The National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition has discovered that this is the case. Artimus has a twin sister Acana who is Green. *'Skin coloring:' Golden scales *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' White *'Routine Activities:' Dealing with the Sauroi lands affairs of State. Ambassador without portfolio. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Diplomat. Artimus is a "Sage". A spell using scholar with less spell capacity than a Wizard. Not every Sauroi is a raging warrior. Diplomacy is his sage specialty. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy *'Group Affiliations:' Greyhawke Delegation, Sauroi Lands government *'Personality:' Jock. The kind of guy you invite over for the big game to scarf snacks and drink beer. It is also noted he was very careful around smaller creatures, which was everyone. *'Ambitions and Goals:' We have learned more of Artimus through the Nao Geo program. He is frequently featured as he has agreed to be followed around. As mention he recently married with a big party. He as his mate Elisa are considering Children. *'Physical/mental Problems:' None we are aware of outside of his size is extremely unwieldy on Earth. When offered a job as a comptroller his reply was "Dude, I'm not staying. Your world it too small by half." Housing him, moving him, nothing was easy. Greed: Artimus indicated that Sauroi have more than a light case of Draconic greed. If left unchecked this can be a serious disability. *'Enemies (And Why):' Unknown. *'Special Abilities:' None was noted outside the ability to fly. It is now known that such creatures have "classic" draconian abilities to "breathe" various energies Artimus never demonstrated this. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Size as mentioned. Otherwise unknown. *'Bureau File:' Artimus was seen in the Greyhawke delegation at The Trial for Peoplehood. His task there was to manage the money and to see and be seen. Artimus gave a brief testimony at the Trial for Peoplehood, called as a witness of sentience by the Pro side of the question. He gave a thumbnail of his life and that of his people. Remarkably mundane over all. (The degree of acceptable interpersonal violence in his society is seen with some trepidation.) Atrimus also expressed the official thanks of his land and people for the aid given them in the form of heavy firearms in fending off some manner of technological invasion. ('''Bureau Note:' VC Centaur Incident you are not cleared for that.)'' Artimus returned with the Greyhawke Delegation and has not been seen since. A second example of his species a red female named Orane Blackmane was involved in a dimensional inversion in the Superstition Mountains. She is part of the Blackmane family that is Astral Flame. She has stated there is no blood relation between them. Formal relations have not been opened between the Sauroi Lands and the United States. They are friendly with the Eyrian Empire and are participants in the Lost Persons Treaty. Artimus is by every indication a diplomat trained for extra species contact. Relations with Orane have shown that Sauroi are not automatically hostile, but are creatures with a violent edge. They culturally have no problem eating anything, or anyone. Indeed eating a defeated foe is considered a mark of respect for that foe. Strange New Worlds indeed. Should you encounter Sauroi make every effort to deescalate any encounter. Avoid situations where they might eat someone. If the Sauroi is hostile, shoot early and shoot often. They are big and tough, their hide can turn bullets. They have magical abilities and pack for very large and angry bears. If at all possible, deescalate and engage the Sauroi in rational discourse and explanation. If this is not possible: protect civilians. Your heaviest stun setting early and often, resort to lethal force only if lives are in immediate danger. Special Note: the only two Sauroi encountered have declined to be shot to test phaser effectiveness. Do not assume your phaser will work at once. Anecdotal evidence indicates they are the equivalent of heavily armored, and are tough to put down. This could be bravado it could be the truth, assume the truth until otherwise proven. Category:Characters Category:Greyhawke Category:Outsiders Category:Supernatural Category:Magician